AMARGURAS DE UMA PAIXÃO
by Princesa Ninti
Summary: o que acontece quando uma humana se encontra com o lado mais selvagem do Yoko.
1. Default Chapter

**O Começo de Tudo**

Não, por favor, não insista!

Por quê? Nós já estamos juntos há 1 ano. Não somos mais criança, porque você foge?

Lílian não sabia, ela mesma não entendia o motivo de relutar em se entregar ao seu namorado e futuro noivo.Bem, na verdade não sabia se queria ficar noiva dele. Gostava da sua companhia, mas não perdia o fôlego e o seu coração não acelerava da maneira que suas amigas falavam que acontecia quando encontrava os seus amores. Ela não sabia explicar mas, acreditava que estava faltando alguma coisa. Claro, que Lea não tinha experiência, mas, no fundo seus coração queria mais.

Vamos embora Carlos, por favor.

Eu quero uma decisão sua agora. Você me ama?

Eu gosto de você...

Eu quero saber se você me ama, não se gosta de mim!

Lílian calou-se não sabia o que responder. Sentiu a raiva do namorado e o compreendeu.

Saia.

O que?

Saia do carro, não quero mais te ver – gruniu

Carlos, aqui é deserto, está chovendo...

Saia! – vociferou

Lílian atordoada saiu e viu o carro desaparecer. O que faria agora, estava afastada do centro, num parque em que alguns casais se encontravam. Mas parecia que não tinha nenhum casal por perto, estava chovendo e suas roupas já estavam coladas no corpo. Começou a andar com dificuldade, de repente ouviu passos atrás de si e viu um homem mal encarado olhando-a, Lílian não pensou 2 vezes e começou a correr não virou para ver se lê vinha atrás de si mas, num lugar daquele deserto a noite , com o vestido colado no corpo bem feito é que não iria parar para ver.

Começou a correr sem saber direito aonde ia, de repente tropeçou e começou a cair, mas algo incrível aconteceu o chão se afastava e ela continuava a cair.

Capítulo 1

Yoko saboreava o prazer da liberdade nas terras do Makai, quando ouviu um baque seco nas folhagens, não se virou, sentiu o cheiro de humano e aborreceu-se, mais algum humano idiota que se aventurava nas terras do Makai em busca de emoção, fortuna ou sei lá o que os levava a se arriscarem a perder a vida.

Aí! – Lílian caiu no chão e ficou alguns segundos com medo de se mecher e perceber que tinha se machucado muito. Onde estou, que lugar é esse? Não é o parque onde estava, até porque era noite , e aqui é dia não poderia ter Amanhecido tão rápido, será que tinha ficado desacordada com a queda. Não , não desmaiei, lembro de tudo é muita loucura, mas eu vi o chão se distanciando de mim até eu cair aqui.

Levantou-se e olhou envolta procurando alguma coisa parecida com parque, mas nada, só mato, uma floresta, totalmente diferente de onde se encontrava. Começou a caminhar, de repente seu olhar foi atraído por um homem, não uma raposa, não um homem-raposa, ele era lindo, alto, forte, passava uma expressão de força que a assustou, nunca tinha visto um ser assim . Será que estava louca, isso não poderia existir. Será que morrera. Preferiu ir embora, mas quando se virou... Ele! Como? Estava a sua frente , movera-se como um raio e ela não percebeu.

Quem é você?

Ele na respondeu, apenas olhava-a com penetrantes olhos dourados e sorria de maneira fria e sarcástica, parecia que estava desnudando-lhe toda.

Yoko olhava a bela mulher a sua frente estava toda molhada, o vestido colava-se ao seu belo corpo de uma forma que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos, o cheiro que exalava do corpo também era tentador, os cabelos molhados iam até o ombro, eram negros e lisos o rosto delicado e a sua boca eram tentadores. Não sabia o que tinha levado esta bela mulher a procurar o mundo dos demônios , mas se ela queria emoção, ele iria dar a ela, não deixaria passar a oportunidade de se divertir quando o divertimento vinha a sua procura de graça . Começou a caminha em sua direção lentamente já antevendo o prazer de possuir tão bela mulher.

Liliane começou a ficar com medo, ele não falava nada e caminhava em sua direção ameaçadoramente e ao mesmo tempo tão sensualmente, que involuntariamente passou a língua nos lábios. Yoko sorriu teve certeza que a mulher procurava sexo e ela teria.

Por favor me diga onde estou? Quem é você?

Isto lhe interessa?

O que esta falando? Claro que sim, onde estou por favor! Estou perdida...

É uma forma interessante de se declarar minha cara, realmente você está perdida, se procurava emoção terá não deixarei você escapar, geralmente não gosto de sexo com humanos, mas você é muito tentadora para deixar de aproveitar.

Liliane na acreditava no que estava ouvindo aquele ser acreditava que ela tinha ido ali de propósito e que estava procurando sexo,aventura, emoção! Logo ela que sempre fugia de situações perigosas e que tinha acabado de recusar fazer sexo com o seu namorado e futuro noivo.

Você esta enganada eu não sou nada disso que está pensando. Enquanto falava Liliane procurava um meio de fugir , olhava em volta pensando numa maneira de escapar, começou a andar lentamente para trás e quando se preparava para correr sentiu algo se mover na sua direção, olhou horrorizada quando viu que era uma raiz que vinha veloz mente em sua direção, gritou e tentou correr mais, mas outras raízes vieram e agarraram seus pés fazendo-a cair no chão, começou a ser arrastada na direção do seu captor que esperava calmamente e sorria de maneira irônica enquanto a via ser arrastada.

Não tem como fugir minha bela, você será minha de qualquer maneira pode escolher, será da maneira mais fácil ou da mais difícil, esse seu joguinho não me engana todos vocês fazem a mesma coisa nos procuram e quando se dão contas do perigo começam a ficar com medo. Você vai aprender a não começar algo que não pode terminar. Disse isso e pegou-a pelos braços e segurando-a pela cintura aproximou-a bem perto de si. Ela realmente era muito bonita, a pele macia e o perfume que usava estava tirando-o do sério, sua boca tremia, seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas, parecia muito assustada como se realmente não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não se deixaria enganar por essas falsas lágrimas pois a sua experiência anterior lhe dizia que isso fazia parte do jogo, resistir para depois não se sentir culpada por ter ido de encontro a suas tolas moralidades.

Liliane se debatia tentava se desvencilhar dele mas não conseguia ele era muito forte e o viu rasgar suas roupas sem nenhuma dificuldade sentiu os dedos dele tocarem sua pele e a boca se aproximar da sua. Quando ele a beijou foi como se ela tivesse levado um choque, ficou enfraquecida nunca imaginara que um beijo tivesse esse poder, pensou que fosse sentir nojo , mas o que sentiu foi bem diferente do que esperava, o beijo era doce e ao mesmo tempo firme, autoritário exigia a sua participação e ela viu-se obedecendo . Caiu em si quando notou o sorriso irônico que se formava no canto da boca do demônio e começou a relutar de novo.

Fique quieta não tenho mais paciência com esses joguinhos. Dito isso jogou-a no chão e se deitou sobre ela, beijava-a de todas as maneiras possíveis, tocava-a onde ninguém nunca havia lhe tocado, pressionava seu corpo sobre o dela quase tirando-a o ar, mas por mais incrível que pareça apesar de usar a força não a feria.

A natureza sexual do Yoko estava vibrante a muito tempo não se relacionava com uma mulher, principalmente humana. Ela era doce, frágil, sim tentadoramente frágil, o lado selvagem e primitivo da raposa falou mais alto e começou a explorar todo aquele belo corpo feminino. Beijava-lhe o seio, a boca, o corpo, passava a língua percorrendo-a por inteiro e quando chegou no sexo da mulher começou a massageá-lo com a língua, suavemente a princípio e depois mais ferozmente. A mulher se debatia, se contorcia, percebeu que ela estava numa crescente confusão de emoções.

Me solte, não... por favor... eu... nunca... pare... Liliane não sabia o que fazer, falar se sentia febril, assustada, deslumbrada, era tudo ao mesmo tempo;

Por um momento Yoko relutou, uma dúvida surgiu na sua cabeça, dizendo que ela era inocente, que estava falando a verdade. A maneira como reagia era a de uma pessoa sem experiência. Não! Abafou esses pensamentos, não queria parar, desejava-a e nmão ia desistir dela se fosse inocente melhor ainda, nunca tinha possuído uma virgem

Ali no Makai o seu lado demônio era livre, não tinha sentimentos humanos, não sentia piedade, só buscava a liberdade , o prazer, a luxuria e aquela garota foi parar bem ali no meio da sua bela natureza selvagem.

A raposa continuou a explorar o seu corpo, Liliane encontrava-se indefesa nos seus braços , a mercê de seus caprichos.

Yoko continuou a tocá-la de todas as maneiras seu imenso sexo pulsante começou a pressionar Liliane, intensificou o beijo sugando sua boca comtal violência que começou a sangrar, agarrou-lhe o cabelo puxando sua cabeça para trás tornando-a ainda mais submissa. Lágrimas saltaram em sues olhos, a raposa não se compadecia , apenas sorria e seus olhos dourados brilhavam mais ainda.

Sem perda de tempo arremeteu seu enorme pau para dentro da garota que sob o impacto, momentaneamente paralisou e grotou de dor, a raposa não parou se excitou mais ainda e pressionando-a mais e mais começou a se mover dentro dela a princípio devagar e depois mais rapidamente.

Liliane se sentiu transportada para uma confusão de emoções, medo, raiva, prazer, não sabia mais o que acontecia, se deixou levar pelo demônio, até porque não poderia reagir e nem sabia mais se queria reagir.

Yoko percebeu afinal que ela era virgem, quando retirou se sexo de dentro dela e viu o sangue escorrer mas diferente do que se esperava, não se arrependeu, aquela garota nunca tinha estado com ninguém, acreditou afinal, mas o fato de saber que fora o primeiro lhe enchia de prazer, e decidiu que ela seria sua para sempre. Ela era linda, pensou olhando-a desfalecida em seus braços com os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas, os lábios inchados e machucados pelos beijos que só faziam aumentar o seu desejo incontrolável de raposa. Queria mais e teria o que queria com certeza.

Ok, não fiquem chateadas comigo, sei que o nosso Kurama está muito malvado e pervertido, mas lembrem-se ele está com e seu lado selvagem livre e eu sinceramente sempre tive vontade de vê-lo mal.

Gostaria de avisar que a historia ficará um pouco mais pesada nos próximos capítulos quem não gostar é melhor não continuar a ler, pois terá cenas de um pouco como vou dizer, confusas como relações homo e atiro se é que isso é possível? Deixem seus comentários para eu saber se estão interessados na fic, desculpem-me os erros ,essa é minha primeira fic. Mas lhes digo que tem muito choro , romance e drama também não é só sexo, aguardo vocês.


	2. Capítlo 2

Obrigado aos incentivos.

Juliane.chan : Tentarei não fazer os capítulos tão pequenos. Eu adoro o Yoko mal, ele fica tão irresistível

Megawinsone : agradeço o apoio.

Espero que gostem as cenas seguintes são bem fortes se não gostam de cenas homo, bissexuais, etc... não continuem a ler. Mas eu incentivo são bem interessantes... .

Capítulo 2

Até quando vai continuar aí? Perguntou o Yoko olhando para as árvores.

Pensei que fosse matar a mulher?

Quem dizia isso era um moreno alto, cabelos longos, com chifres, forte e imponente. Parou ao lado da raposa e deu-lhe um longo e forte abraço. Um abraço saudoso, caloroso.

Muito me admira, o que lhe fez transar com essa humana? Você sempre diz que apesar de belas são frágeis demais para o seu apetite.

Esta é diferente, mexeu comigo. Olhe meu amigo, sei que não pode ver, mas seus sentidos lhe dirão. Ela não é linda?

O Rei olhou para a mulher desfalecida e sorriu. Realmente ele sentia um beleza vindo dela muito além do que os olhos poderiam ver, sentia a sensibilidade, e sensualidade dela. Mas se entendeu tudo que aconteceu esta mulher não veio por conta própria procurar aventura, ela simplesmente caiu ali por acidente.

Você não mede as conseqüências dos seus atos meu amigo. Ela não veio parar aqui de propósito, você sabe, não sabe?

Agora eu sei. – disse com uma ponta de divertimento dançando nos lábios. – Mas sei que não vou deixar passar uma boa presa quando esta vem tão facilmente em minhas mãos.

O que vai fazer com ela?

Quero mais, ainda tenho muito tesão. Quer experimentar?

Yomi olhou a bela raposa e se perguntou o que ela queria dizer com experimentar, era experimentar ele ou a mulher.

No que está pensando, estou dizendo experimentar ela Yomi – disse como que adivinhado os seus pensamentos.

Você não se importa?

Ela é linda, deliciosa – ao mesmo tempo em que dizia se inclinava sobre a mulher e a acariciava – Ela me pertence, mas somos demônios e temos maneiras diferentes dos humanos de sentir prazer.

Sim. Yomi já estava ficando excitado, se imaginava sobre a mulher com a raposa ao lado.-Mas acho que ela não vai agüentar mais nada hoje. A não ser que queira matá-la. – concluiu Yomi.

Yoko olhou a mulher e viu que ela estava realmente machucada, ele não tinha jeito, sorriu para si mesmo, a mulher era delicada, frágil, para tanta fome de raposa. Sim era melhor poupá-la por enquanto.

Tem razão razão Yomi, vamos levá-la para o seu castelo.

Meu castelo? O que o faz pensar que queira ela lá?

Não finja que não a deseja, assistiu a todo estupro, está excitado eu sei, mas se não a quer, a levarei para outro lugar e a deixarei lá quando tiver que voltar para o mundo dos humanos.

Yomi olhou a mulher que estava nos braços do Yoko e se imaginou tocando nela e possuindo-a, fazendo-a gritar e gemer sob o seu corpo, não queria que ele a levasse para outro lugar onde outro demônio qualquer também a possuiria.

Venha raposa, você me conhece bem. Além do mais tem alguém que também quero que a conheça.

A raposa sorriu, sabia de quem ele estava falando, do Shura, seu filho, agora já quase um adulto. Sim sería um ótimo aprendizado pra ele conhecer as reações humanas, e nada melhor que uma bela mulher para ensinar. Yoko segurou-a com delicadeza nos braços, como se ela fosse de papel e começaram a caminhar pela floresta em direção ao castelo.

Lílian se sentiu leve, flutuando, abriu os olhos febrilmente e murmurou:

Não...não... me solte.

Durma minha bela, ainda tens muito que aprender – murmurou-lhe a raposa enquanto a carregava.

Shura sentiu seu coração dispara quando viu quem vinha com seu pai, sim era a raposa Yoko, aquela tentação cruel e irresistível.

Papa..

Filho, veja quem veio comigo – disse sorridente o rei – e olha o que ele trouxe para nós.

Uma mulher! – exclamou surpreso Shura. Já tinha ouvido os outros yocais falarem sobre elas, já até tinha visto, mas nunca sentiu curiosidade de tocá-las e agora lá estava uma desmaiada nos braços do Yoko e com seu pai muito sorridente e pelo que percebeu bem excitado. Olhou melhor a mulher, agora que a colocaram na cama, era muito bonita, delicada e frágil, estava machucada com a parte interna interna das coxas perto do seu sexo roxo e manchado de sangue, a boca se encontrava inchada e machucada, os cabelos desarrumados e mesmo com os olhos fechados podia se perceber que tinha chorado. Enquanto observava percebeu o sorriso irônico nos lábios daquele que tanto amava.

Você fez isso Yoko?

O que você acha ?

Shura não respondeu olhou-a de novo e passou a reparar melhor nela, sim ela era muito bonita, o corpo era tentador os seios nem pequeno nem grandes, convidativos, o sexo impregnado da raposa, a boca inchada começaram a fazer efeito sobre ele. Começou a andar em direção a mulher com o sexo latejando de excitação.

De repente ela abriu os olhos, olhos negros, belos, assustados.

Onde estou , não me machuque..- Lilian tentou se levantar da cama e descobriu-se nua, enrolou-se no lençol e ficou recostada olhando os três seres que estavam a sua frente. Como viera parar ali, quem eram eles, olhou para seu captor e lembrou do que aconteceu, seu rosto corou de vergonha e também de indignação pólo que ele a obrigou fazer.

Seu monstro, o que fez comigo, você... você...

Eu a possuí e você gostou.

Não... seu mentiroso, você me obrigou.

Já ouvi isso...

Shura sorriu, sabia o que ela estava sentindo, ele mesmo já sentira, não tinha como resistir ao poder de sedução da raposa, quando ele estava determinado a possuir sua presa. Ela parecia tão inocente, será que ela era virgem, como ele fora quando aconteceu com ele.

Papa porque a trouxeram aqui? – perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

Quero que você a experimente, um rei tem que conhecer tudo.

Era uma oferecimento tentador, Shura estava excitado imaginando os dois olhando-o enquanto possuía a mulher.

Lílian chorava, não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo, isso só podia ser um pesadelo.

Por favor, me deixe ir – implorava ao homem alto e moreno

Yomi não disse nada, nem ouvia o que a jovem dizia, estava excitado "vendo" o pau de Shura em pé e o da raposa também.

Shura se debruçou na cama e segurou a mulher que se desesperava e tentava lutar para se libertar.

Lílian tentava se soltar do ser mais jovem, mas era inútil ele era forte, e o esforço que fazia nem o atingia. Ele segurou-a pelos cabelos, levantou-a da cama e olhou-a de cima a baixo, começou a beijá-la, cheirá-la, apertá-la, Lílian sentia o seu sexo sendo pressionado pelo do rapaz. Não, não, pensava, não queria passar por tudo de novo, mas não conseguia fazê-lo parar. De repente sentiu alguém por trás de si, era o moreno mais velho que a pressionava e a beijava, estava indefesa entre os dois seres que a tocavam, a beijavam, lambiam-se, esfregavam-se. Estavam muito excitados, começaram a se beijar também se jogaram na cama levando Lílian junto, se esfregavam ao mesmo tempo nela e beijavam-se, Liliam chorava, não queria.

Yoko olhava a cena e masturbava-se, não iria mais ficar de fora, queria os três e teria.

Lílian sentiu que era ele quando começou a gozar mesmo não querendo, o toque era diferente, o cheiro, a boca, sentiu raiva de si, desespero, o que estava acontecendo com ela, até poucas horas era virgem e agora estava ali na cama com três seres sendo possuída e sentindo prazer.

Shura estava que não se agüentava, segurou a mulher pelos quadris e a montou, penetrou com força, ela gritou e isso o excitou mais, Yomi também queria e por trás começou a pressionar Shura e o possuiu, Shura foi ao delírio

Levanta-a em sua direção Shura, não ouse estragar o meu prazer, levante-a para que eu a penetre neste cuzinho fechado

Lílian quando ouviu o que lê queria começou a se debater. Yoko segurou-a pelos cabelos e puxou sua cabeça para trás.

Fique quieta, se resistir vai doer mais do que o necessário . Yoko pressionava, tentando fazer o seu pênis enorme penetrar em Lílian. Ela era muito apertada, mas isso só aumentava o prazer e seus gemidos e tentativa de se libertar ajudava na excitação, finalmente conseguiu romper um pouco a barreira.

Lílian sentiu-se explodir de dor teve certeza que morreria, não iria sobreviver a tão violento ataque que estava sofrendo, começou a chorar, implorar para que parassem, mas eles não ouviam estavam enlouquecidos pelo desejo.

Mas um pouco pequenina, não vou colocar tudo, se não você não agüenta, só o suficiente para eu participar também, quero gozar junto com vocês.

Por mais louco, em nenhum de seus mais loucos sonhos poderia imaginar que umas palavras tão indecentes, imorais, pudessem fazê-la se excitar, mas foi o que aconteceu para seu desespero e daquela voz da razão que tentava lembrá-la do que o que estava acontecendo com ela , o que estavam fazendo com ela era amoral.

Yoko sentiu que ela estava pronta quando conseguiu arremeter com mais facilidade seu pau para dentro dela , agora em ritmos os quatros se movimentavam em sintonia, os rostos desfigurados pela excitação, primeiro lentamente com o ritmo em crescente movimento. Não ouviam ou viam mais nada, estavam perdidos no prazer, quando percebeu a mulher tremer em seus braços, Shura também percebeu e começou a gozar na mesma hora sendo acompanhado por seu pai. Yoko esperou e finalmente urrou sobre a mulher jogando todo o seu líquido nela.

Lílian desmaiou.

Já faziam 3 meses que estava no Makai, não mais pensava na sua vida anterior. A Lílian antiga tinha desaparecido completamente, sua vida resumia-se a passear pelos jardins e noites de prazer. Cada noite era diferente da outra, às vezes eles a deixavam de lado, pois sabiam que ela era frágil e não conseguia acompanhá-los sempre em suas aventuras sexuais. Eles a tratavam bem, com delicadeza até, preocupavam-se se não comia ou se aparentava uma expressão muito cansada, mas ela sabia que era não porque eles eram bons, mas sim porque não queriam perder a sua escrava sexual. Por incrível que pareça ela se sentia bem, não os odiava mais, resignara-se com a sua condição e não podia negar gostava dos olhares famintos que eles lançavam a ela quando a queriam.

Claro numa outra condição isso seria ultrajante, ser transformada em objeto de prazeres luxúria , mas o que vivia não era uma situação normal de um ser humano. Sentia falta daquela raposa impiedosa, cruel, irônica, ele a fazia sofrer, sim era o único que a fazia sofrer, não pelo fato de ser às vezes mais violento nos seus ataques, mas a fazia sofrer no coração. Estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele, Shura e Yomi já tinham percebido que quando ele estava por perto seu humor mudava bruscamente, ficava mais arredia para iniciar qualquer jogo, o que não acontecia quando ele sumia e ficava vários dias sem aparecer, mas sempre que aparecia, parecia que ia estourar de prazer se não a possuísse imediatamente, e não importava ela querer ou não, ele a tomava e ela depois cedia aos seus caprichos se deixando levar pelas torrentes de emoção que sentia com ele.

O reino era moderno, eficiente, Yomi como rei era respeitado e admirado e temido, ela já o vira sendo cruel com seus inimigos e desejou nunca ser vista como uma inimiga. Shura, pelo visto seguiria os passos do pai.

Yoko ela ficou sabendo era bem forte, poderoso e temido no Makai, sua inteligência e frieza nas lutas o faziam um adversário a ser evitado a qualquer custo.

Eles da forma que lhes eram possível gostar, gostavam dela, a tratavam como uma criança, se bem que as noites eles mudavam completamente a forma de tratamento e não a respondiam, quando perguntava se eles a deixariam partir. Sabia que isso não passava na cabeça deles e ela se perguntava se queria realmente voltar a viver normalmente. Conseguiria ela viver uma vida normal novamente? Seus sentidos estavam sempre aflorados ali, nunca se imaginara uma pessoa sensual, achava mesmo que isso nunca iria acontecer com ela e por esse motivo brigara com seu namorado, por não querer se entregar a ele, já que não se sentia excitada com os beijos e carinhos dele, duvidava até que esse prazer todo que diziam existir era mentira. E agora ela se encontrava ali refém de 3 yocais, prisioneira deles, escrava sexual, e não se inibia com isso, gostava. Pronto é simples gostava do que eles a faziam sentir, talvez estivesse doente, louca, estivesse sofrendo algum efeito do ar do Makai que mexia com a sua consciência, moral sei lá, mas o fato é que gostava.

Mas um mês se passara, Lílian não andava se sentindo bem, ficava sempre com muito sono, e estava sem apetite, enjoava com tudo, encontrava-se mais sensível também chorava por qualquer motivo.

O que há pequenina, porque está tão triste.- perguntou Yoko.

Lílian não se cansava de admirá-lo, e agora ele estava tão carinhoso abraçando-a por trás, estreitando-a em seus braços tão poderosos, sentia-se protegida, como se nada pudesse atingi-la quando estava com ele.

Nada. – só conseguiu murmurar.

Yomi me disse que não anda comendo.

Estou enjoada, deve ser passageiro, apenas um mal estar.

Yoko virou-a de frente e fixou seus olhos nela. Estava pálida, com olheiras, desceu seus olhos pelo corpo da mulher que conhecia tão bem e reparou nos seios um pouco maiores do que o habitual, estava também um pouco mais gorda e franziu a testa.

Venha vamos voltar ao castelo. – disse repentinamente. Pegou em suas mãos e saiu com ela quase arrastando-a pelo caminho, tamanha a rapidez com que andava.

Chegando ao castelo Lílian foi se deitar, pois estava muito cansada.

E então, descobriu o que ela tem? – indagou Yomi

è grave? – perguntou Shura

Sim, para primeira pergunta e talvez, para segunda – respondeu a raposa.

Pare de joguinhos Yoko, o que você descobriu?- perguntou Yomi

Vocês não sabem mesmo né? Ela não está doente meus amigos o que ela esta , se não duvido é grávida.

O que! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo Shura e Yomi

Mas como? – perguntou inocentemente Shura, para depois cair em si da idiotice da pergunta, mas ninguém respondeu mesmo.

Cada um pensava no que isto poderia dar.

Diga-me Yomi reparou se ela sangrou esses meses?

se sangrou?

Sim..

Não, não reparei, na verdade acho que não, não senti nunca mais o cheiro de sangue desde aquele dia. O que isso tem haver?

Rei, rei, tão sábio em uns assuntos e tão ignorantes em outros. – Não pode deixar deixar de zombar de Yomi, sua natureza de yocai raposa não perdia a oportunidade de brincar. Mas é claro ele nunca havia se relacionado com uma mulher, ainda mais uma humana, diferente dele que se rendia ao prazer onde ela aparecia, não deixando nada ou melhor ninguém escapar. Yomi só se relacionara com Yocais machos, Shura fora concebido artificialmente, portanto ele era um ignorante nesses assuntos.

Yomi, quando uma mulher sangra no mês é sinal que ela não engravidou, mas quando vira o mês e isso não acontece, 1,2, meses, é sinal que ela vai ter um filho. Ela está aqui há 4 meses, portanto deve estar com no máximo 3 meses, provavelmente menos.

Yomi não falava, só escutava. Shura estava paralisado.

Amigos, vamos ser pais.

Oque! – exclamaram juntos de novo Shura e Yomi.

Bem, na verdade ela está grávida de apenas um de nós , mas só saberemos de quem

, quando a criança nascer.

Yomi e Shura permaneceram em silêncio, pensavam no que acarretaria o nascimento de uma criança meio humana e meio yocai. E qual deles seria o pai.

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado. È um pouco surpreendente para mim está escrevendo esse tipo de relação... Mas li tantas fics com relacionamentos homo que confesso apesar de preferir o meu Yoko hetero não pude deixar de ficar entusiasmada com ele tão "descarado". Não posso esquecer que eles são demônios e o que é errado para gente para eles não. Bem é assim que eu imagino, seres livres, amorais, não estou dizendo que é certo, mas... deixo pela imaginação de vocês.

Ainda tem muita estória , vai ficar um pouco triste mais adiante, mas o que se poderia esperar de uma relação com demônios... não vou falar mais. Assim que puder escreverei os outros capítulos eles já estão prontos só falta o tempo para digitá-los mas prometo não vou demorar deixem seus comentários eles são muitos importantes.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Liliam se sentiu observada e entreabriu os olhos e constatou que os 3 yocais a observavam seriamente.

O que houve? – perguntou repentinamente temerosa. Eles estavam tão sérios. Será que estavam enjoados dela, sim , pois ultimamente não aceitava mais participar dos jogos e apesar deles poderem a obrigar fazer parte, notavam que ela não estava bem e a deixavam escapar. Será que iriam se desfazer dela? Sim, sabia que os yocais eram violentos, cruéis, devoravam humanos, mas Liliam sempre apagava essas informações da sua mente, afinal o apetite que sempre demonstraram com ela era outro. Ela nunca vira eles se alimentarem de humanos, mas sabia que eles faziam isso, era necessário, pois assim era a natureza deles.

Vocês vão me matar?.. – perguntou assustada.

Os três olharam-na surpresos, mas depois sorriram, sim ela devia ter se sentida amedrontada com eles tão sérios olhando para ela. Talvez se fosse ela outra humana não teriam dúvidas em matá-la e saborear sua carne tão apetitosa, mas eles se alimentavam com outros, ela nesse sentido não corria nenhum risco.

Como está pequenina? Está se sentindo melhor? – era sua Raposa que perguntava e isso a acalmou.

Sim estou melhor.

Yomi e Shura não falavam, estavam preocupados mas apesar disso estavam também orgulhosos e curioso para saber quem afinal conseguira engravidá-la. Como foram descuidados, em nenhum momento passou pela cabeça deles que ela poderia engravidar, não que lês tivessem essa preocupação, também não sabiam, mas a Raposa conhecia melhor os humanos e sabia que eles e a garota eram inexperientes nesses assunto.

O que há, porque estão tão sérios e ficam me olhando como se não me conhecessem?

Pequenina – começou a Raposa com sua voz doce e rouca – você está grávida.

O que!

Você esta grávida de um mês, por isso está se sentindo mal. Diga-me o seu período de mulher tem vindo?

Liliam não respondia, olhava para ele, Yomi e Shura com os olhos arregalados sem acreditar no que ouvira, não, não podia ser verdade, o que ela faria agora grávida de yocais, Não poderia nunca mais voltar, estava apavorada com essa possibilidade.

Liliam estava agora no oitavo mês de gravidez. A barriga estava enorme, caminhava com dificuldade, a respiração também estava difícil, não se sentia muito bem, o que era motivo de preocupação para os três yocais. Ultimamente, a Raposa estava mais carinhosa, mas ela percebia um olhar de tristeza nela, mesmo que rapidamente.

O que há, por que está tão triste? – perguntou Liliam

De onde tirou essa idéia, pequenina – retrucou, já disfarçando o olhar. – È melhor descansar, o dia foi muito cansativo pra você.

Liliam fez um muxoxo, mas concordou ela ficou decorando o quarto do bebê desde cedo com Yoko e Yomi. Eles estavam tão atenciosos, atendiam a todos os seus desejos e caprichos, não reclamaram nem um segundo das milhares de vezes que mudaram os móveis de lugar enquanto ela decidia a melhor posição para eles.

E então ela foi descansar? – perguntou Yomi

Sim.

A raposa parou ao lado do rei na grande varanda que ele tinha no seu quarto, Yomi virou-se para ele e sentiu uma raposa séria, triste, pensativa e compreendeu que por mais que negasse, gostava da mulher. Torcia para que o filho fosse dele e agora se sentia culpado pelo destino dela, não sobreviveria ao parto. Os médicos do seu moderno reino lhes asseguraram que ela não resistiria ao parto, era muito fraca e o bebê era muito forte para ela, ele estava sugando toda a energia dela. E apesar disso, as chances do bebê nascer bem também eram difíceis de prevê.

Agora toda a excitação que sentiram com a gravidez se transformara em tristeza e decepção. Shura se trancara em si mesmo e resolveu viajar pelo reino com a desculpa de conhecer melhor o que tinha para governar.Ele também estava triste , se afeiçoara à mulher, apesar de saber que ela amava a raposa, gostava dos carinhos que ela lhe dava, do doce sorriso e de sua voz melodiosa.

A raposa não falou nada, sabia que não precisava falar nada, seu amigo com sua sensibilidade apurada percebia tudo que acontecia ao seu redor e o que se passava com os corações alheios, com a perda da visão

seus sentidos ficaram muito mais apurados, tornando-o mais atento que qualquer outro.

Gostava da Liliam, ela era a sua pequenina, a sua presa sua escrava, seu amor..., sim, amor, apesar de tudo amava-a. Era uma maneira estranha de amar, já que compartilhava com Yomi e Shura, mas sabia que ela era dele, só dele e que a hora que quisesse a teria só para si. Os humanos não entendiam esse modo de amar, mas ela entendia, se não entendia, aceitava e ele a amava mais por isso. Sim, muitas vezes pensara em tê-la só para si , mas eles construíram um lar, não é irônico em falar daquela forma? Ela passou a ser o sol deles e se a tirasse de Yomi e Shura eles ficariam muito tristes. Talvez até tentassem impedi-lo...não pôde deixar de sorrir, um triste sorriso com esse pensamento. E agora ela iria desaparecer da visa deles de uma forma muito pior, pela morte. E com todo poder que tinham não podiam fazer nada. A culpa era dele se não tivesse sido tão egoísta, lascivo, teria deixado-a partir e ela não estaria agora em risco de vida por estar grávida de Yocais . Mas o que se espera de um demônio, só desejo, egoísmo, não é mesmo... sorriu tristemente.

Desculpem a demora e o curto, curtíssimo capítulo. Mas ando muito enrolada com o trabalho. Não tenho tido tempo de escrever. Mas gostaria de tentar algo diferente, gostaria que votassem. Quem vocês gostariam que fosse o pai, Eu tenho minha preferência, na verdade tenho dois finais para essa história, vocês querem que ela morra ou viva? E o Bebê?.

Nem sei se isso pode se feito se não puder me desculpem, estarei atualizando dentro do mais breve possível, prometo.


End file.
